Devices increasingly employ haptic actuators to generate haptic feedback in order to enrich the user interface experience. For example, cell phones, game controllers, automotive controls, and other devices use haptic feedback to convey information to a user. In some existing systems, different haptic feedback parameters such as frequency, magnitude, and/or other parameters may be used to communicate different information. Thus, the user may receive different information via haptic feedback in addition to or instead of audio/visual feedback.